


Obitine Week 2020

by the_duchess_and_the_darksaber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Mandalore, ObiTine Week, ObiTine Week 2020, Role Reversal, Romance, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duchess_and_the_darksaber/pseuds/the_duchess_and_the_darksaber
Summary: It's Obitine Week! Each day this week I will write a one shot based around Obitine! The prompts I used are the official Obitine Week prompts. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 37





	1. Day 1- Greed

“Obi-Wan, we need to get going.”

The young Padawan looked up to his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. “Of course, Master.” He replied. However, Obi-Wan did not want to leave. He wanted to stay here on Mandalore. For here, he had someone to fight for. He had Satine, for he truly felt at home with her.

“Master, if you excuse me, I would like to say goodbye to the Duchess.” He knew that it would cause him pain, but he was hoping that she would ask him to stay.

“You may go, but be quick, our ship will be departing, soon.” Obi-Wan nodded at his Master and made his way back through the palace. He desperately wanted to see her. He wanted to stay. He just wanted her to ask. Obi-Wan weaved through the long halls until he made it to the throne room, where he knew the young lady would be found.

There she was, sitting on the large throne that was now her’s. She was wearing a long purple dress with green and gold flowering accents. All was topped with a large golden headpiece. She looked stunning in the Padawan’s eyes. It was still weird to see her wearing formal clothes after the long journey in which they wore rags. “Obi-Wan,” Her voice was calm, but surprised, “what is it that you need? I thought you were already on your way back to Coruscant.” She stood up out of her throne and made her way to him.

“M’Lady, I would like to bid you farewell.” Obi-Wan bowed.

“Oh, well, I hope to see you soon, Padawan Kenobi.” Satine let out a small smile.

“You too, Duchess.” He took her hand and placed a small kiss on the top of it. She blushed a bit.

“Thank you again, for protecting me for so long, Obi-Wan.” She placed her other hand around his.

“It was my pleasure, Duchess.” _Now, please let me stay. Just say the word._ Thoughts flooded Obi-Wan’s head. The two paused, thoughts flooding both of their heads.

“I-I need to get back to my business, I have a lot to do. I’m sorry we couldn’t talk longer.” The boy’s heart shattered, but he should have known. He had to understand how busy she was. He was quick to respond.

“No, I understand, my Master hasn’t given me much time, either.” Obi-Wan let out a small laugh to cover his sadness.

“Come back soon.” Satine pleaded letting out a smile.

“I will, I promise.” She nodded and placed her hands back by her side. She turned and made her way back to her seat. However she soon paused and looked back over her shoulder.

“Goodbye, Obi-Wan.” Her blue eyes sparkled as the sun just managed to hit them perfectly.

“Goodbye, M’Lady.” Obi-Wan said, turning to leave the room.

That was it. He had no clue when he would see his love next. She had not asked him to stay. But, as much as Obi-Wan tried to convince himself it would happen he was thinking unrealistically. The Duchess of Mandalore could not rob him of his role in the galaxy, for she would feel guilty. But Obi-Wan wished that she would see past that and be selfish just for once. He wanted to be selfish for once. He had given everything for the Jedi and never asked for anything for himself except this once. He wanted more.

Obi-Wan soon made it back to the entrance of the palace to find Qui-Gon waiting for him. “All done?” The older man asked.

“Yes, Master, I’m ready to go.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Good,” Qui-Gon responded, “now, let’s get home.”


	2. Day 2- Role Swap

The woman took a breath as she entered the large palace that was on the planet of Mandalore. It had been years since she was last here and many things had changed. She walked the halls and admired the decor and the scenery. Once the Jedi made it to the throne room she found a familiar face. Upon the throne was the Mandalorian Duke, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Duke changed so much in her eyes. He had grown his hair out longer and was now parted to the side. He also seemed to be more concentrated and put together. However, one thing changed that she could accept. Duke Kenobi had grown a beard.

“Master Kryze, it has been too long.” He tilted his head and let out a smile. There was one thing that hadn’t changed.

“I can agree, Duke Kenobi.” Satine bowed to him. “However, I am not here for the reasons that I would like to be.”

“I know, as I have heard, you are accusing me of treachery.” The Jedi raised her eyebrows.

“You must have heard wrong, your Highness. I am only looking for an answer about a Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett.” Satine argued.

“I know very little of this common bounty hunter, Master Kryze. But it is nice to know that the Senate is attempting to intervene with my work here on Mandalore.” Obi-Wan straightened his posture.

“I’m afraid that you have it wrong, Duke Kenobi, I was ordered here by the Jedi.” The Jedi Master retaliated.

“Oh, well,” He paused, “would you mind joining me on a walk?” Satine was a bit confused by his request, but agreed.

“Of course, your Highness.” The Duke stood up and made his way over to the Jedi. He offered her his arm, which she decided to accept. The two then made their way out of the palace.

“I truly am glad to see you, Satine, even if it is in these circumstances.” Obi-Wan frowned a bit. The two had not seen each other in around nineteen years.

“Same to you, Obi-Wan. I will say that your peaceful ways have paid off. Mandalore seems to be doing very well.” Satine had to admit she was impressed with what he had done.

“Thank you.” The two were quiet for a while, “However, we have been having troubles recently. It might actually help you with your investigation.” Satine raised an eyebrow.

“Do share.” She said.

“Well, there is this group, known as Death Watch, that might be the source of your problems. They believe that we should not have fallen back on these peaceful ways. Nothing extreme has happened, just small acts of vandalism. My people have tracked them to our moon, Concordia, but we have not been able to make a move, yet.” The Duke explained.

“Hmm, I do believe that that information will be very helpful.”

“You’re welcome, then” Satine let out a small sigh. He always seemed to be like this to her. Always teasing, she did miss it.

Then, out of nowhere, a large explosion went off. Satine grabbed the Duke and pushed him to the ground. “Are you alright?” She asked. Obi-Wan gave a nod and they both stood up, going to check on the others.

“There is no way that this could have been the work of my people. The Death Watch has never pulled something this large.” Satine continued to look around as Obi-Wan was checking on his people. She soon found a mark, a sort of crest that was illuminated.

“Obi-Wan, do you know of this sign?” She asked.

“It can’t be-” He began, “they could never pull something like this!”

“Well, it seems that this Death Watch is a bigger issue than you believe it to be, Duke.”


	3. Day 3- Soft

“Duchess, we are proud to say that you are free to return to Mandalore.” The words rang in her ears. It had been a year since she was able to see her planet. Finally, she would be able to go home. She would finally be able to rule. The thought made the young Duchess nervous. How could she do it if she had been on the run for so long? Questions and worries flooded her head. However, she was soon interrupted.

“Satine, is everything alright?” A familiar head poked into her quarters. They had finally been provided a ship for transportation back to Sundari.

“Yes, Obi-Wan. I’m fine.” She faked a smile. She knew that Obi-Wan would be worried about her and was not surprised that he came to check on her. They had grown very close after the year that they had spent together, maybe even a bit too close.

“Satine, I know when you are lying. Please tell me what is wrong.” The Jedi Padawan came and sat next to her on her bed. Satine frowned.

“Obi, I haven’t been home in over a year. On top of that I have to rule now. I don’t know if I’m ready.” Satine explained. Obi-Wan took her hand.

“Satine, you are so strong. This past year has not been easy, especially on you.” She looked up at the boy. “I believe that you do wonderfully.”

“You really mean it?” Satine asked, cocking her head a bit.

“Of course I do.” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Prove it.” Satine smirked.

“Okay, I will.” And with that, Obi-Wan pushed his lips onto Satine's. He could feel her smile as they kissed. The kiss was not rough, it was loving. The two knew that they did not have much time left before they would be separated. Obi-Wan pulled away and engulfed Satine into a hug. “How was that for proof, Duchess?”

“I’m not sure,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “you think you could prove it again?”

“Maybe I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short. I hope you enjoyed it, though!


	4. Past/Future

Obi-Wan remembered it like it was yesterday. The time he first laid eyes on Satine. 

The young blonde looked the Padawan up and down, then his Master. “I truly do not believe that this will be necessary.” She retaliated.

“Miss Kryze, please understand that this will be the best for you. You will be able to return once the fighting has ceased.” Stated the older man. 

“I know.” She continued, “However, I believe that I should be one who helps it stop. I don’t want to be on the run with you two hooligans!” Qui-Gon let out a chuckle. After many years of Jedi training he had not ever found someone this stubborn to accept help.

“Miss, you need to understand that I am doing as I am told, which was to come and protect you. I will not let your stubbornness get in the way of my duty.”

“And I am not letting your duty get in the way of mine!” With that the Duchess stormed away, assumably her room in the large palace where they met. Obi-Wan was confused. He did not understand why she was acting like this to them. They had come to help.

“Don’t worry, my Padawan, she will soon see that this is the only way.” Qui-Gon said to the younger Jedi.

“I understand, Master.” He replied.

Obi-Wan had never met anyone like her. So strong and ambitious. Always willing to speak her mind. But now, her talents were gone. All of her that was left was her lifeless body in his arms. How, she could not use her strength to tell him that it was alright. However, Obi-Wan knew that she would not want him to mourn for her death. She would want him to continue and move on. He set her on the ground softly before being taken away by the guards.

  
_ You will not be forgotten. _ He thought as he looked at her for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Day 5- Behind Closed Doors

“Satine, Satine, please open up!” Obi-Wan was standing outside of Satine’s room after the events with Tal Merrik.

“Obi-Wan, you know that I have duties to attend to, now please leave me alone.” Replied the Duchess. She was embarrassed about what happened earlier, for she has confessed her undying love to a man she hadn’t seen in years.

“Satine, I just want to talk.” Satine sighed and marched to the door that separated her and Obi-Wan. She pulled it open.

“What do you need?” She asked.

“I told you already, Duchess,” Obi-Wan explained, “I just want to talk to you.” Satine already knew what he wanted to talk about. She, personally, did not want to mention it at all.

“Fine,” Satine took a breath, “come sit, then.” She gestured to a pair of couches that were in a resting area in her room. The two took a seat on opposite sofas. They were silent for a while, both too smart to have to ask what to talk about.

“So, Satine,” Obi-Wan started, “can we talk about what happened earlier.” He was tired of the silence and needed to hurry this up before Anakin questioned his disappearance.

“What about it?” Satine snapped. She was being difficult.

“What you said.”

“What about it?” She repeated.

“Did you really mean it? After all this time?” Obi-Wan explained.

“Of course I meant it, I thought I was going to die!” Satine’s face flushed a deep red. Once again, they let silence consume them.

“Okay, well, I guess I will let you get back to the business of diplomacy.” Obi-Wan stood up and made his way to the door. He had gotten his answer. He couldn’t really believe that she had felt the same way after so many years.

“That’s it? You didn’t want anything else?” Satine then stood up too. She was frustrated with him. It felt as if he just wanted to come and mock her.

“Well, I wanted you to know something too, but you seem busy.” The Jedi placed his hand on the door handle.

“No wait! what did you need to tell me.” Obi-Wan smirked and turned his head to the Duchess.

“I want you to know that I feel the same.” Satine let out a bit of a gasp. She knew that he had once had feelings for her, but he still did. With that, Obi-Wan left the Duchess in her room alone to think about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't out yesterday, I had some technical difficulties. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it!


	6. Day 6- Sacrifice

There she was, staring off of her balcony of her palace on Mandalore. It had only been a few months since she was able to return, but the city of Sundari had greatly improved. The Duchess decided that they would follow a pacifist rule due to the violence that had previously torn everyone apart.

However, Satine was not wondering about politics or more things she could do for Mandalore. She had her mind set on a young boy. All she had been able to think about since Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left was how she missed them so much. One more than the other, though. She thought of what her and Obi-Wan could have had if they did not have to part ways. She thought of him being right beside her to help her with duties. She thought of him being able to raise a family with her. She thought of how they could rule together. But Satine knew that she could not have him sacrifice his role as a Jedi.

Satine so deeply wished to see him soon. She wanted to show him what she had done, how she rebuilt Mandalore. She also wanted for him to see the beauty of the planet. She wanted him to be next to her watching the sunset.  _ Obi-Wan, you’d really love it here. _ But she knew that at the end of the day he wouldn't be satisfied. He wanted to be with the Jedi, to keep peace through the galaxy.

“Obi-Wan I wish you were here. I wish that I was brave enough to ask you to stay.” She sighed and she talked to the boy across the galaxy, “I wish we could sacrifice what we do to be together.” She knew that he couldn’t hear her, but she wished he could.


	7. Day 7- Free Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for the last day is the first chapter of my new story!! So, without further adieu, let me introduce Trinity Kryze and my new story, The Daughter of Kryze!

I never asked to fight in a war. As a Jedi I believe that we should uphold peace in the galaxy. It feels like violently fighting for it makes us hypocritical. However, what choice do I have? I never asked to be a Jedi and I don’t know where I would go if I left the order. For Force sake, I never met my family. All I know is that I am a Kryze. My name is Trinity Kryze to be exact. Just a normal seventeen year-old Jedi Padawan.

“Master, if you can hold those droids off I can handle the surrender.” I said into my commlink. My Master, Cedron Bedad, usually allowed me to handle the talking. Master Bedad and I have some of the same beliefs about the Jedi, so she supports using our words rather than fighting. She always told me that I was a strong speaker.

“Go ahead, Trinity!” I heard her reply and I began to sneak my way through the building where the leaders were known to be. One I made it to the top I opened the door that I felt would hold who I would need to speak to.

“Hello.” I said and a man turned around in his chair. His guards pointed their guns at me and I pulled my hands up to show that I had no intention of using my weapon.

“What are you doing here, you Jedi scum.” He replied. I smiled, everyone always came up with insults to the Jedi and I found it quite amusing. “I’m here to talk about your surrender.”

“Ha! Who sends a young girl to organize surrender.” The leader laughed

“The Jedi?” I shrugged and walked closer. The room was very bright, windows surrounded the desk where the man sat. “Sir, I’m just doing as I am told.” I assured him.

“Hmm,” The man looked to his guards, “leave us.” The warriors left the room, leaving us to talk. “Now, child, what do you have to say?”

“Well,” I took a seat at his desk, “my troops have pushed themselves to your capital and you seem to be needing reinforcements.” I continued to ramble and give him reasons for which he should surrender and then came to my conclusion. “If you surrender, the Republic will send help to rebuild your city and provide you better supplies for your people.”

“You’re saying, if I surrender to you, the Republic will help me better than the Separatists?”

“And protect you from further invasion from them.” I added.

“I will say that I did underestimate you,” I smiled, “you are quite the negotiator.”

“Most people tend to do so, Sir, I mean, I’m ‘just a girl’.” With that I stood up from my seat and he followed.

“I guess I will take your help and accept our surrender to the Republic.”

“Thank you.” I shook his hand and he called the Separatist troops to ceasefire.

“Masters, we have successfully handled surrender with the people.” I said to the hologram of the Jedi Council.

“Hmm, very good.” Master Yoda replied.

“That is quite wonderful, Padawan. How did you manage to talk them out of it? We were not expecting a surrender from this battle.” Asked Master Kenobi.

“My Padawan is very good with her words.” Master Bedad pointed out to the Council, “We believe that words can be stronger than violence.” I let out a smile. Master Bedad taught me everything I know about negotiations. She is such a wonderful teacher.

“Speaking of Padawan Kryze,” I turned my head to see it was Mace Windu talking, “she has been assigned a new mission here on Coruscant.” I perked up. I had never covered missions on my own.

“When will you need me on Coruscant, Masters?” I replied to the blue picture.

“Actually, we will be needing you now. Master Bedad can handle the rest of your business here.” Master Windu continued.

“I understand, Masters. I will be there as soon as I can.” I nodded. This was exciting, however I figured that it would not be much more than watching a Senator. But if it were just any Senator, why would they ask me to help them when they could ask another Padawan that is already on Coruscant?

“All we need, that is. Padawan Kryze and Master Bedad, thank you.” Said Yoda. Me and my Master bowed and the hologram faded away. I turned to my Cedron.

“Master, I guess I will be on my way.” She smiled at me.

“Yes, Trinity. I will see you soon.” We bowed to each other and I made my way to a small ship. I hopped in and made my way to Coruscant.


End file.
